Peeta needs Automail
by the-fan-girl-1234
Summary: It's just after the escape from the Quarter Quell and Peeta's leg is trashed. He and Katniss go to Risenbool to get Automail from the famous Rockbells. Edward (& Roy) happen to be in for repairs when they arrive, and his repairs are pushed off for Peeta's surgery. How will the surgery effect Peeta? How will Ed react to not being the enter of attention? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**(A/N- this is kind of random but it sounded cool in my head, so I decided to write the first chapter. Please review if you think I should write more! Enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAMER- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Hunger Games. That's probably a good thing.**

Two beat up looking teenagers hobbled up the stairs of Rockbell Automail in Risenbool. They had just escaped Central and the awful games The Furor had put them up to. It had been the 75th annual games, and since many of the tributes had escaped they were likely to be the last. The two weren't sure how many tributes ha survived, but they were grateful to be among them. Back when Peeta had lost his leg in the 74th games, someone had recommended this place for his Automail. Peeta had been reluctant to go through with the surgery, though, and had opted for the prosthetic that Central had given him. That leg had been destroyed in their escape, and now that they were wanted criminals Peeta was going to need a leg that was more reliable. Hence their trip to the Rockbells.

Katniss helped Peeta up the stairs and knocked on the door. A short boy, under five foot, answered it.

"What do you want." He demanded of them while fidgeting with his sleeves to hide his arms. _Maybe they're automail_ Katniss thought. She was brought back to reality by Peeta saying:

"I need automail." And stepping forward to reveal his managed leg.

"They're busy fixing mine," he replied and was about to slam the door when a tall blonde came up and started,

"Sorry, but were all full now, if you could come back I a week then…" then she actually looked to see who the two were. "HOLY HIMONCULUS! YOU'RE KATNISS AND PEETA!" she checked to see if anyone was looking, then in a hushed voice told them to come inside.

Pinako came over to evaluate him. "Your leg is obviously fully healed, so theoretically we could have you in for surgery by tomorrow." She started.

"But Granny, you promised you'd have my Automail done by the end of the week!" the short one complained again.

"Edward Elric! Show some manners! We'll take off your broken pieces and at least you can use spares while you wait. He doesn't even have a docking port yet. You and your dangerous military work will just have to wait."

He looked like he was about to argue when the blond held up a wrench and he immediately agreed. Then Pinako came over to Peeta. "We'll have to evaluate your leg, and then well be able to assess how we'll proceed. Assuming there is nothing too severe going on in there we should be able to put in a dock tomorrow." Then she busied herself taking x-rays while her granddaughter prepared the operating room. she was back in a few hours.

"Good news!" Pinako beamed. "The leg is in excellent condition, no doubt thanks to the Central doctors, and there is no reason not to begin even sooner than we planned. Peeta, we can do the surgery in about an hour." Then she hurried off to finish prepping the room with Winry.

When she left it was just Peeta, Edward, and a sleeping Katniss. Peeta turned to the boy and asked, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" he looked confused.

"Getting Automail." Peeta clarified.

"Honestly, I've had some awful things happen to me, but the first Automail surgery is by far the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Pinako has had other victors and hardened war heroes come in here and cry like little kids. It's no small matter."

"Did you cry?" Peeta asked him.

"No." he replied solemnly. "I was just a little kid and the pain was unlike even the pain when I lost my limbs, but I couldn't cry." He paused. "My little brother was sitting in the hall outside."

He looked down at the girl he clearly loved. "I'll have her to worry about."


End file.
